


Watchtower

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: "furry bait", F/F, Innuendo, Skyrim AU, Werewolves, amedot AU, amethyst doesnt look like an ugly skyrim werewolf shes fluffy and pretty, amethyst loves peridot, minor reference to heat cycles, peridot demonstrates her top abilities for 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot take shelter in an abandoned watchtower for the night. Supplementary Skyrim AU material.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> I happened upon the first 250 words of this in my Wattpad drafts; I remember writing the opening scene in 2017 on the wattpad app when I had no access to my laptop since i went on a trip with my family. I don't remember the original concept, but I do remember I wanted it to be a separate little bonus piece to the main story of my Skyrim AU, so here you go.

Icy wind whipped at the tower's stone walls, testing for weakness with attempts to slip through defences - through worn cracks and injury from recent battles it snaked, entering the cold interior to lower the temperature even more. Those inside combated this force by wearing multiple layers of clothing and keeping a tiny campfire fed and fuelled. They thanked the gods they'd stumbled across this abandoned watchtower. Staying out any longer would've left them exhausted and prey to death.

Amethyst held Peridot tightly, refusing to be the one to sit closest to the fire. She lay her head on one of Peridot’s rugged-up shoulders, and Peridot couldn't have gotten any closer with how she pressed their chests together. Her arms wrapped like sailing rope around her smaller girlfriend's torso where they sat on a scavenged sleeping roll to avoid unpleasant contact with the chilled stone floor.

She still shivered.

"Don't pass out on me, 'kay? I know like, no healing spells. At all."

"I'm only going to pass out because of how tightly you're holding me." muttered Peridot, cracking open her eye a smidge. "I'm fine."

Amethyst felt a whine building in her throat. The icy wind of the tundra was always going to be harder on Peridot than her. It scared Amethyst how quickly it could kill her partner. Amethyst's buffer against the cold because of her curse messed up her perception of how much her elf of a girlfriend could take. She knew it annoyed Peridot, how she underestimated her resistance, but she couldn’t help it. Not when she was so tiny and frail, even in armour.

"Please don't be concerned. I just take longer than you to warm up, is all."

"Then I'm gonna make sure you get super warm." Amethyst nuzzled at Peridot's sharp jawline with her soft button nose, leaning Peridot back towards the makeshift fire. They had to tear up a wooden chair for it, alongside anything else they could find, which was working so far.

"Um. Amethyst?"

"Mmm?"

"A-Amethyst?!"

Amethyst peeked open a cheeky eye. "Wha?"

"The fire!!"

"Oh.” Amethyst glanced down to how little space existed between Peridot’s back and the licking flames. Then it hit her. “Oh shit!!"

She averted toasting Peridot by hauling her backwards, the chilly stone floor colliding with her back. Peridot’s weight, due to inertia, then proceeded to spill over her. "Oof!"

“You’re a fool.” Peridot huffed, brushing herself down as she picked herself up off Amethyst. She walked to the brick wall and shoved her back against it, sliding down to her knees and wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the cold.

“Peri, it’s colder over there!”

Amethyst pushed herself up and crawled over to Peridot on her hands and knees, which hurt like hell, so she stood up and made her way over, only to crouch again.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't do it again." Amethyst pouted, curling up against her side.

"I know you won't." Peridot grumbled, letting her.

"I just wanna keep you from being a Peri-cicle."

"I know you do, and I appreciate that. But you are smothering me like an infant. I am not made of glass."

"Sorry. Can I get the water flask? That blizzard made me thirstier than an Argonian maid."

"It wasn't a blizzard, per se, but it was getting close. But sure. Here."

Peridot watched as Amethyst took several big gulps of their water supply. They hoped the snow would let up so they could refill it somewhere tomorrow. Amethyst let out a gasp and licked her chapped lips when she finished.

"I got an idea."

Peridot shivered against the brick. “What?”

“The Nords got the right idea. Fur _is_ pretty warm.”

Peridot glanced to where the entrance was, where she could catch a glimpse of pale snow, whipped up by the raging wind because for some reason there was no door and it made it even more impossibly _cold_. She tried to supress a shiver. “I don’t think anybody will find us out here.” She looked back to Amethyst, who was already sprouting black fur on any visible bit of skin. It grew especially from her bangs, which made Peridot notice the now pointed tips of Amethyst’s ears, spreading down to the plush of her cheeks.

“D’you accept?” She said, and her canines glinted at Peridot.

“Go for it.” Peridot said, turning herself away as Amethyst shirked her under armour off. “Just don’t be annoying.”

Peridot still didn’t want to watch when Amethyst transformed. She knew Amethyst had years of practice dealing with it, her whole life in fact, but it didn’t make the cracking of joints and warped whimpers any easier to listen to. When she heard the tapping of claws against the ground, she looked back to find a black wolf taking Amethyst’s place. Amethyst shook herself, her massive winter coat blooming out and fluffing up, which was rather graceful for a beast her shape and size.

“Rhinestone eyes…” Peridot breathed, swallowed by the, well, _amethyst_ appearance that Amethyst’s eyes took on in wolf form. It made her remember it really was a type of magic, a werecreature’s transformation, that Amethyst had been given, no matter how awful the family circumstances were. Amethyst padded over and Peridot couldn’t help but reach up into her beautiful mane as she did, feeling warmth instantly as her hands disappeared into the rugged fur.

Amethyst ticklishly sniffed Peridot all over as if in greeting, purposely pressing her snout into her belly and crotch, to which Peridot pushed her heavy head away with a delighted squeal. Amethyst watched her with glinting eyes, licking her lips in response. "No!"

The wolf moved her head up, into her hair instead. Amethyst chuffed at all the smells that had been caught and catalogued in Peridot's stiff mess of hair. Salty sweat, dusty ash, metallic iron, dank decay. A bit of remnant magic. It bought back memories of all their recent adventures in between now and when Peridot last had a bath. Of course, all this intrigued snuffling was happening right by Peridot's naturally pointed ear.

"Amethyst!" Peridot laughed, reaching up to catch her snout. She ended up with a hand between a wet tongue and teeth and shivered. "Hey."

Amethyst obliged her, letting go and following her gesture down to sit on her lap, which was actually just her legs spread out. Peridot watched Amethyst's furry tummy sag as her haunches settled down, putting most of her weight on her legs, pressing them into the cold stone. It made Peridot flinch but she would stand it for a few minutes at least.

"You're heavy." She breathed out, trailing her fingers up through the thick black fur on Amethyst's sides. Amethyst was too plush, both in thickness and in fur for Peridot to feel her ribcage that seemed so prominent in other werewolves they’d seen. Amethyst watched her face intently, and it was times like this where she became hard to read. Peridot could hear her breathing pick up, short, sharp, excited exhales coming from her nose that got faster as she adjusted herself on Peridot. Before she could ask what the matter was, Amethyst pressed her head into her chest, giving deep whines like a sad puppy. The weight pushed her back into the wall and Peridot's hands slid to cup her jaw, more for stability than anything.

Amethyst's velvety ears flattened submissively and flicked against Peridot's chin. "Oof! I love you too! You don't have to get all funny about it!"

Amethyst butted her head over and over again, nuzzling her more and more into the stone. Peridot loved the pressure and the soft dark fur in her hands, but it was getting too much. Amethyst didn’t know her own strength and her legs and back started to hurt against the hard, icy surface.

"Amethyst, off! Get off, you big oaf!"

Amethyst lifted her head and listened, her claws tapping against the stone as she leapt off, only to come right back around and nuzzle into her cheek with a groan. As if that wasn't enough, she started to nip at the shoulder of Peridot's clothes, playfully or frustratedly, she couldn’t tell.

"Hey!" Peridot yelped, but it fell on deaf, perked ears. Amethyst ignored her, brushing her cheek and then her flank against her, before flopping on top of her with a pleased huff. Peridot squeaked. Amethyst was much bigger than the typical Skyrim wolfhound. Much fluffier too. “What did I say about being annoying?”

Amethyst replied by splaying herself out with a happy grumble. She butted the top of her skull into Peridot’s belly to demand pats. Peridot complied out of habit but if that fwapping tail was just a little bit closer, she would have no problem with giving it a little tug.

"I hope you're not going into heat again." Amethyst flicked her ears, making a deep warbling sound as she rolled her shoulders in an apparent shrug. "Last time you were too rough!" Peridot scolded. "I'm pretty sure one of your scratches scarred!" She reached into Amethyst's mane to locate her scruff. When she found it, she pulled firmly, jerking Amethyst to attention. Half of her seemed to go lax, while the other half stiffened in obedience, although the wag of her tail seemed to ignore this entirely, maybe even sped up. "I don't want a repeat. So if that's the case, this time you're doing exactly what I say, okay?"

She held until Amethyst seemed to nod, in which she released her and let her hand wander into her mane, fingers petting and tangling in the fluff and knots. "Good girl." She smiled, because she knew Amethyst secretly loved it. If Lapis was traveling with them, Peridot wouldn't have been able to do that at all. Amethyst only let her pride down when she felt safe with her. Peridot was very much comfortable to sit like that until she lost the feeling in her legs, of which she voiced.

“I believe your plan was executed to _avoid_ us both freezing to death, but I now cannot feel my legs and I hold you accountable.” 

The wolf shifted off her quite quickly, bowing her head to nudge at her legs. Peridot hissed at the pins and needles sensation that prickled up and down her shins and Amethyst licked her pants in apology, making eye contact the entire time.

“That’s not doing much for me.” Peridot smirked. She held her arms out at the lukewarm reception -- or maybe Amethyst appreciated it, the body language was all different -- to beckon her closer again. Amethyst strode the length of her body and managed her paws between Peridot’s back and bum and the watchtower’s ridiculously frigid floor.

Peridot lost her face in the fluffy firmness of Amethyst’s shoulder as she helped her up, spitting and cursing and clinging as the pins and needles danced painfully down her legs. She yelped suddenly as her body was lifted, her stomach swooping, to which Amethyst gave an obviously amused huff, rising to stand on two legs.

Amethyst took her back to the fireplace, settling her down into the wilted leather of the sleeping roll. She pat out her legs with a few swears and damnations to the gods and finally the feeling started to resolve. Amethyst continued to make tight circles around her, padding around in a tangle of legs and lumpy blanket, trying to find the comfiest spot to lay. Peridot made it easy for her. She lay herself down in the roll, tugging it over herself, nudging its layers to best cushion her against the stone. Amethyst took her place right behind her as big spoon, curling around her with a larger, softer, more importantly _warmer_ form that seemed impervious to the firm iciness of the floor.

Peridot let out a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes. “This is _much_ more agreeable.”

Amethyst gave a hot, wet yawn into her hair in agreement -- to which Peridot hadn’t considered disgusting in a long time now -- slipping a paw to drape over her waist. 

“I hope this snowstorm lets up by tomorrow.” Peridot mumbled, her blinks becoming few and far between. She nuzzled her cheek further into the leather, feeling Amethyst shift sleepily behind her. She felt herself begin to drift, aided by the toasty warmth of the combined forces of the fire, the roll and Amethyst.

“Goodnight…” Drowsily, she threw a hand back, colliding with fur of some type, accepting that as enough to acknowledge Amethyst. She considered how much Amethyst would complain of a sore back tomorrow, but then promptly stored that thought away to allow herself to sleep peacefully, grinning, appreciating the comfort that Amethyst would be envious of in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna get my late amedot day stuff out but i also wanna start my own little NaNo, AKA continue writing the skyrim fanfic. oh what 2 do.
> 
> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Chozo_war_yah)


End file.
